Getting Back at Ayame
by Artistyello
Summary: Ayame gets caught peeking at Machi while she is showering so Yuki decides to concoct a plan to get him back... XD


A/N: This is a Machi and Yuki pairing, sorry if you don't like it, i don't even like it myself X)

This is also my very first fanfic so be cruel but not too cruel if you get what I mean. :P

Disclaimer: anything you may recognise probably doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Anybody home?" Yuki called out, after closing the door.<p>

Where was Machi? She was usually at home by now wasn't she? Yuki paused and thought. The shower was running. He relaxed somewhat. He grabbed an apple from the counter and flopped onto the couch. Not long after he started watching the news, a scream was heard.

"... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Machi glanced at the clock. Hmm... Yuki was usually home by now wasn't he? I probably shouldn't start cooking without him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind the food to be cold but...As Machi recollected the last time she handled something on a stove, she felt just slightly nauseated.

The final result was a plate holding something that looked like a penguin had regurgitated after eating dog vomit. And she still wasn't quite sure on how _that_ many colours managed to appear in that gunk.

So Machi re-thought a new plan on what she was going to do. A shower! Of course! A perfect excuse for not cooking dinner!

Crap! Where was the shampoo? As the water poured down, partially impairing her eyesight, she searched blindly with her hand for a familiar bottle. Dammit! Where was it? Machi sighed, as she got out of the shower. She ruffled around in the vanity cabinet, after a few more minutes of wasted searching, Machi had to come to the conclusion that the shampoo was gone. Never to be seen again.

Another sigh.

"Hey are you looking for this?" Someone said from behind her.

Machi flipped around and saw Yuki's 'oh so beloved' brother Ayame with his face poking through and waving something at her through their apartment's bathroom window.

Yes. Their apartment's bathroom window that gave a breathtaking view of the whole city. Yes, their window which faced directly outside. And yes, there window which belonged to their apartment which was on the twenty-second floor.

...

Before Machi decided to scream. She thought like a sane person for approximately 3 seconds. Firstly, how in the WORLD did he get up here? And secondly, how on earth was he standing on so he could wave smiling innocently through their bathroom window? On the twenty-second floor? And lastly, and most embarassingly, how long has he been there? How could I not notice him?

Wait, was that her shampoo that he was holding?

...

"... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Machi blinked, and tried to breath evenly. Partially from the shock that Ayame staring at her through the bathroom window hasn't turned into a dream, <strong>yet, <strong>and also partially from the fact that her scream had left her feeling rather breathless. Breathing evenly didn't seem to be working out so well.

"Oh hey there Machi!" Ayame finally said.

"Nice body you got there. I can see why Yuki chose you to be his girlfriend, ah, it seems he isn't much different than me after all!l"

He flashed her one of his signature smiles. Machi's face turned to a previously undiscovered shade of red before she hastily covering herself up with a towel. Machi held her hand out to Ayame as she couldn't quite manage to spit out any words at that moment.

"Oh! What a lovely person you are, helping me through the window" exclaimed Ayame before taking his hand in Machi's.

Machi jerked her hand away and shook her head. Then she pointed more specifically at the blue bottle before cautiously holding out her hand again.

Ayame's face fell before miserably putting the bottle in her outstretched palm. He sighed before repeating again.

"_Now_ are you going to help me through the window?"

His good mood had evaporated now.

Mahi turned away and and was about to place the shampoo bottle back in its original place when she stopped. She shook the bottle. Nothing. She opened up the lid and looked inside to confirm her suspicion. The bottle was hollow. She went over and dumped it in the bin. Machi scowled and looked at the culprit. Ayame hung his head. Machi glared at him with a look that could burn up puppies, and as if on cue, Ayame whimpered just like one.

Then Yuki came bursting through the door.

...

"Oh God" was the first words that came out when he saw the scene.

Ayame had half his body poking through their bathroom window, their bathroom window which faced directly outside and was situated on the **22nd floor** of their **apartment block**. Machi had on a towel wrapped tightly around her and her own signature scowl used only for emergencies. When Yuki was finished surveying the scene, he yelled

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Machi looked away, reverted back into her original embarrassed state, she started pretending to clean up the bathroom. Ayame started babbling on about how Yuki was probably wondering how he became stuck in the window. Yuki just ignored him. In one swift and fluid motion, Yuki grabbed Machi's hand led her back into the living room, and promptly slammed the bathroom door behind them.

Yuki pushed Machi down onto a kitchen seat, then went over to start a fresh pot of tea. He knew she wouldn't speak until she had some of the scalding liquid down her throat. As soon as he was finished, she poured her a cup and fed it to her himself.

"I! He! When I! I got out of the shower because I couldn't find my shampoo and when I was bending down and looking for it through the cabinet he called out and I turned around and... He was holding my shampoo and then I screamed and then, and then..." Machi said all in a jumble but she smartly skipped over the part when Ayame commented on her figure. Machi began sobbing and hyperventilating.

Yuki put his arms around her and vowed to himself that he would get his brother back for this, no matter what.

Yuki carried Machi to bed and comforted her until she fell asleep. Ayame and his predicament with the bathroom window completely dismissed until the next morning.

Machi awoke the next day with the sunlight abusively persuading her eyelids to lift. She groaned but the sudden vitamin D kick-started her brain and made her remember last night's events. She gasped and sprinted to the bathroom.

And to her surprise it was empty.

She went over to the bin, the empty bottle of shampoo still there. Machi scowled.

Dammit! That stuff is expensive, curse you Ayame! My mental suffering should have some sort of compromise too. Hmm. Machi smiled.

She went back out to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Yuki answered.

"Yuki, I want to get Ayame back for what he did" Machi said.

Yuki smiled behind the phone.

"You read my mind" Yuki replied.

* * *

><p>Everything was set. Yuki took a deep breath and started making his way to the supermarket. Once Ayame was in view- waiting. Yuki sighed, this better all go to plan because either Ayame is having a seizure with a smile on his face or he's actually excited to go grocery shopping with me, Yuki thought while staring at Ayame's exuberant waving behaviour.<p>

"Hello my Yuki! Are you excited about our little excursion together today! We can finally start bonding as brothers! We'll have an unbreakable bond after this I guarantee it!" Ayame yelled.

"You don't have to scream my hearing is perfectly fine, and it's just a bit of shopping no need to get all worked up" Yuki replied.

"Oh but we do dear Yuki" Ayame said as they walked through the automatic doors " we must cherish every memory we spend together as br-"

Yuki quickly cut him off before he said the dreaded word that would self-destruct his whole plan and whole reason on why he even suggested going grocery shopping with his brother.

"Yuki I can't believe you won't even acknowledge me as my birth brother! We share a unique bond yet you don't even appreciate its existence!" Ayame wailed.

"Hey don't you think that Mine would appreciate some gourmet sushi?" Yuki said quickly distracting him.

"Oh why yes! She'd love some!" Ayame paused "Just like how you love me don't you?" Ayame asked melodramatically.

"Yes that's right" Yuki answered "I love you just like I love gourmet sushi."

Yuki lead Ayame to the middle of the store.

"Yuki why are we stopping here of all places? I need to go get some rice for some New Year rice-balls..." Ayame trailed off before his eyes grew as wide as tennis balls while looking at something on the shelf in front.

Yuki turned to where he was looking and felt his jaw drop to the cold linoleum floor.

"OH! HOW WONDERFUL MY YUKI IS FINALLY GROWING UP AND FULFILLING HIS SEXUAL DESIRES!" Ayame announced to the world.

Yuki could only stare at the packed condoms for sale on the shelf.

This was definitely not what he had planned.

"Now Yuki, it's very smart of you to come to your older brother when you are of need of advice. Especially sexual related advice! Though I'm surprised you didn't come to me sooner, I would've thought that you and Machi would have gone under the covers now especially considering how long you've been together, you know you can ask your brother anything right? Oh, but maybe you only decided to start now? If that's the case then make sure you do something to surprise Machi, I can always reveal to you some of my signature moves-"

Yuki interrupted him right then.

It was time for his plan to take action.

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Someone please save me from this evil man!" Yuki screamed in a pitch higher then his average.

It was very effective.

A young man soon came running.

"Miss are you alright? Is this man bothering you?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes! He's been sexually preying on me! It's been happening for several days already and now he's dragged me off to make me pick out one of these!" Yuki gestured to the condoms out in front before starting to sob hysterically.

More people were gathering.

The young man put his arm around Yuki and glared at Ayame who was clearly shell-shocked.

Yuki stiffened when his arm made contact with his shoulder but continued sobbing relentlessly.

"Shall I call the police?" Said one of the woman, already getting out her phone.

"Yes, and hurry" the young man said.

"But you see, Yuki here is my brother and we just came in here to do a little New Years shopping." Ayame said smoothly.

"Well clearly that doesn't seem to be the case. This young lady is a girl isn't she?" The young man said.

Yuki gritted his teeth, he had to stay in character.

The crowd murmured in agreement.

"But-But it's true!" Ayame spluttered. He was visibly panicking now.

"Be quiet!" Said one of the old ladies " You don't want to make your situation any worse than it already is."

Then the police arrived.

"Now what's going on here!" Said one of the uniformed men.

The young man with his arms around Yuki explained the situation, with some help from the crowd which had gotten quite large by now.

"The two walked in and the predator was talking rather loudly about some sort of love.

The policeman nodded. "I see."

He flipped out a note-taking pad.

"Yes! And he was proclaiming that he loved her and such and this young lady didn't even seem to be paying attention, she seemed to be quite depressed actually" an old lady said.

"I agree! And look at his clothes! They look like the type of clothes that sexual predators would wear" exclaimed an old man- presumably the old lady's husband.

Yuki grinned but as soon as it appeared it was gone. I knew it wasn't just me that thought his clothes were eccentric.

Ayame looked down at what he was wearing(- custom satin pants (fitting in all the right places), a formal shirt with ruffles and a silvery cloak). They weren't that bad were they? He thought.

"What are your names?" The policeman asks?

"Oh, well my name is Nat-" started the old lady.

"Not yours! Theirs!" Cried the policeman gesturing to Yuki and Ayame.

Yuki stopped sobbing.

"Well this here is Yuki" Ayame said gesturing towards him, "and my name is Ayame but you may call me Aya if you wish."

Ayame gave the policeman his hand to shake but the policeman looked shocked and glared at him.

"Don't touch me."

The policeman put away his notebook and turned to the two.

"Hey I'm going to have to take you two down to the station" he said to them sternly.

Yuki had to think quick, he needed to leave the premises and avoid getting into the investigation or else he'd get caught.

"Please! Please just let me go home!" Yuki sobbed.

It was a sob like never before, Yuki was sure that at least half the supermarket could hear his cries. Yuki hadn't even cried like this in real life before.

The policeman cringed.

"Well... Alright but Ayame you're definitely coming with me" and he quickly cuffed him and led him towards the exit.

Yuki decided to do one more thing to Ayame before he left the building.

"Hey..." Yuki called out.

The policeman and Ayame turned around.

BOOF

"OW!" Ayame cried.

A perfect shot, Yuki smirked.

Yuki had grabbed the nearest thing to him and flung it at Ayame's forehead.

Coincidentally, the airborne object turned out to be a baked bean can. And it had hit its mark circular face down.

The policeman hastily turned back around and pulled the now stumbling Ayame towards the exit.

But they didn't make it.

The security alarms started beeping frantically as soon as the two walked through.

The policeman looked down to see Ayame still clutching the shopping basket.

The policeman turned positively tomato.

Well that's certainly and ironic moment Yuki mused.

"Umm... Hey Yuki-kun?" Asked a voice behind him.

Yuki turned around, and it turned out that it was the young man hat was talking.

"Hey, if you need anything, just call" He told him, before slipping a piece of paper into his hand.

Yuki glanced down. The piece of paper had a set of numbers on it.

Before Yuki had a time to react, the man flashed him a somewhat-sexy smile.

Yuki's jaw dropped

Instead of wowing him, the smile had left him feeling rather mortified.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! (puppy face) if you do then I try make the next chapter longer, I'm also gonna work on some other stories too so please check my profile and don't expect the next chapter to come up that fast. :)<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
><strong>


End file.
